


If the sky comes falling down

by silvermoongirl10



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Danny being stubborn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Looking out for his little brother, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Jamie find themselves in a bad situation. Jamie is trapped and Danny refuses to leave him behind. Which one will get his way? And will they get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the sky comes falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I have just realized how long ago it has been since I posted my last Blue Bloods fic. I promise I didn’t mean to stay away for so long as I really love this fandom, but between my obsession with The Musketeers and lack of ideas for this fandom I ended up staying away for far longer than I had intended.  
> The title is taken from the Avicii song ‘Hey Brother’, as (if you replace sister with brother) I think it fits really well for Danny and Jamie, and also Joe when he was alive. I also think the song fits for the boys and Erin, but for my idea for this story I’m just focusing on Danny and Jamie.  
> I know Jamie and Eddie have been partners for two seasons now, but since I’ve been at university the past two years, since Eddie’s introduction. I haven’t been able to watch much Blue Bloods (especially season 5, I did watch season 4 but it has been so long since I’ve seen any of the episodes!) so I am writing Renzulli as Jamie’s partner because I don’t think I could do Eddie’s awesome character justice. So I’m sorry if people were expecting to see some Jamie/Eddie moments and I do love those two but as I’ve already said I don’t know if I could do them justice. That may well change once I’ve gone home for Easter holiday in a few weeks so I can binge watch Blue Bloods. So please no asking where Eddie is! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this! (Especially as I haven’t written a Blue Bloods fic in ages, so I have no idea how this is gonna go!)

To say that the day was not going well was a bit of an understatement. Well. More than a ‘bit’ to be honest. Jamie and Danny were trapped. Had been for about an hour. They were stuck. Actually Jamie was stuck and Danny could get out. Danny however, was refusing to leave his youngest brother behind. What got them into this mess? Well it started like this…

* * *

  
Jamie and Renzulli had been called to a building (filled with apartments), which had some structural damage that no one had spotted. It had been a badly built four years ago, just no one seemed bothered about it. It was cheap and quickly built. So what did it matter if a few shortcuts had been taken? Well a lot really.  
So the building had begun to collapse. Jamie and Renzulli, along with other responding officers, helped to quickly guide people across the street to where it was safe. The cracking sound of bricks falling sent shivers down all their spines. The residents screamed in terror. And while the officers themselves were nervous they didn’t show it. They were calm and collected. The residents took strength from that and couldn’t help but be amazed by the courage shown by the officers. They hadn’t realized how brave the police officers were. They just saw crises on the news or in the paper; they hadn’t seen the officers deal with a situation up close.

While this was happening, it just so happened that Danny and Baez were just two streets away, and had rushed over to help while the FDNY were on their way. Danny had arrived and had spotted Jamie through the building doors stood at the base of the stairs hurrying people out of the building. So of course he made his way over to his brother. Jamie was like a trouble magnet. Also Danny remembered the last time Jamie had been called to a building helping people out, that had been when the building was on fire and Jamie had charged in risking his life to save a baby.

“Hey kid!” called Danny as he pushed through the rushing crowd, gaining his brother’s attention.

“Danny what you doing here?” frowned Jamie as he spared his brother a glance before turning his focus back to the people fleeing the building. Danny opened his mouth to respond, but there was a loud bang, and dust flittered down to the ground causing people to scream. Jamie looked back at his brother who was just stood in the foyer, “Danny. Seriously get out of here!”

Danny frowned, “If you think I’m going to leave you in a _collapsing building_. Then you’re nuts!”

Jamie rolled his eyes, “I’m my doing job Danny! This is a little below your pay grade!”

Danny huffed in annoyance. It was about time Jamie got promoted to Detective and at least then he would spend a proportion of his shifts behind a desk. Not out in the open streets where anything could happen. But instead he said, “Thought I’d do a little reminiscing of being a patrol officer.”

Just then the last few people were at the bottom of the stairs and within seconds were out on the street. Jamie hung back a few seconds more to ensure there was no one else running down the stairs. He turned to face Danny gesturing with his arm for Danny to leave the building. That’s when everything went wrong.

There was a loud, thunderous, groaning sound. They couldn’t hear themselves think. Danny turned to Jamie.

“ _Jamie!_ ”

The floor beneath their feet gave way plummeting them down into the basement.

“ _Danny!_ ”

Then everything went black.

* * *

  
Danny groaned as his eyes flickered open. He pushed himself into a sitting position and using his hand he swiped it across his face getting rid of the dust that stuck to him. He patted his arms and legs to discover no injuries, just small cuts. He looked around in the dark space; there were streams of light from where the sunlight slipped in through the cracks in the fallen building walls. He frowned, trying to remember what happened.

Collapsing building.

Driving to the scene.

Officers already on scene.

Jamie at the bottom of the stairs.

All the residents out.

Jamie turning to him.

Loud groaning sound.

The floor giving way.

 _The building collapsed on us!_ Thought Danny, _Wait if I’m here and Jamie isn’t next to me, but we were both still inside…_

“Jamie!” called Danny as he hoisted himself to his feet. No answer. “ _Jamie!_ ” He spun on his heels, ignoring the headache it caused. “Jamie, answer me damnit!”

Pause. A cough.

He turned to his left and there was a human size lump about ten feet away from him.

“Jamie!”

Danny rushed to his brother’s side, just as Jamie was beginning to flicker his eyes open. As he knelt beside his younger brother Danny noticed Jamie had a cut to his forehead, that while it wasn’t serious, it had caused streaks of blood to cover parts of one side of Jamie’s face. He gently brushed a hand across Jamie’s face getting rid of the dust.

“Danny?” croaked Jamie, his eyes blinking as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Yeah its me kid,” Danny chuckled in relief as he stared down at his brother, thankful that Jamie was alive. Those few seconds of silence had terrified him to the core. “Think you can stand?” Jamie shifted and then stopped, he looked wide-eyed up at his brother. “What’s the matter kid?’

“I can’t move,” responded Jamie.

“What do you mean ‘you can’t move’?” Danny questioned, just about managing to keep the desperate edge out of his voice.

“My legs are stuck under a beam. I’m trapped.”

Danny’s eyes widened and then he looked down at Jamie’s legs. And sure enough, half an inch below Jamie’s knees a thick beam went across his legs. In Danny’s panic for his brother he had completely missed the beam. He winced.

“How do your legs feel?” he asked, half dreading the answer.

Jamie paused for a moment and looked at his legs. “They just hurt, not as if there is something seriously wrong hurt. Just hurt. I don’t even think they’re broken.”

“How’s that possible?” wondered Danny, “Not that I’m not glad your legs aren’t broken. But looking at the size of the beam, it should have done.”

So Danny crawled a little closer to the beam and in the dim light he could see that the beam (on either side of Jamie’s legs) had landed on some debris. So relieving Jamie from suffering serious injures, but not saving him from being trapped. So with that in mind Danny got to his feet. He gripped the beam tightly and turned to Jamie.

“Once you feel the beam ease of your legs crawl backwards. Got it?”

“Danny what are you doing?” asked Jamie.

“Just do as I say, okay?”

“Okay” responded Jamie. Not having a clue what Danny was doing but trusting him wholeheartedly anyway.

Danny watched as Jamie pushed himself up using his elbows and from his half sitting position he nodded once at Danny, telling the older brother that it was now or never. Danny heaved and pulled with all his might. He was panting and groaning from the effort. But the beam refused to budge. Danny would not be beaten. This was his baby brother. No way in hell was he leaving him trapped beneath a beam.

“Danny stop!” exclaimed Jamie,

Danny hurriedly stopped to check on his brother, “What’s the matter?”

Jamie looked up at him seriously, “You’re going to hurt yourself. It’s no use. The beam isn’t going to move.”

“I’m not giving up!” yelled Danny as he pointed a finger at Jamie, “I’m gonna get you out of here!” So he tried pulling the beam up again, but after five more minutes he slumped to the floor in defeat. Tears of frustration and desperation began welling up in his eyes, but he stubbornly kept them back. He had to be strong for Jamie. Looking at his brother he could see Jamie (to anyone else) would be looking calm, just like he did for the residents earlier, but as his older brother Danny knew Jamie was worried. For some reason he wasn’t terrified. Just worried.

“What you thinking about kid?” asked Danny softly, taking in his brother’s dishevelled appearance.

Jamie smirked, “That me and Sarge were about to go on lunch break and I felt a hotdog calling my name.”

Danny laughed, “Once we get out of here I’ll buy you a dozen kid.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow, “You’ll buy me a dozen? You’ve never bought me one!”

“Think after today you deserve them,” Danny smiled softly.

Jamie just smiled and let himself flop back down to the floor. Danny pulled himself across the floor so he was sat beside his brother’s head. He thought Jamie was staring at the ceiling but instead he found his brother staring off to the right. He followed Jamie’s eye line to what once was a door. A door that led directly outside. While it had some debris in front Danny realized it wouldn’t take long to clear it. Taking the unspoken hint from Jamie, Danny made his way over to examine the doorway.

“I could easily clear this,” he commented. He could get out and go for help. However, doing that would mean he would leave Jamie behind in a building that still had the potential to collapse some more. Jamie would be alone. And most likely killed if Danny did that.

“Best get cracking Danny,” ordered Jamie, in his ‘no nonsense patrol officer’ voice.

Danny hesitated, well he could always clear the door and get someone’s attention. He didn’t actually have to leave Jamie alone. Just as he moved the first brick there was a rumbling above them. More dust flittered to the ground. Danny realized what was about to happen. He dived across the space between him and his brother. He slid on his knees as he threw himself over Jamie’s head and chest, also using both arms to cover his head. Just as bricks began to fall on top of them.

He cried out as a brick hit his shoulder, it wasn’t broken but it was badly bruised he would guess. The pain pounded in time with his heartbeat and he couldn’t take his mind off it. Until his attention was diverted when he heard Jamie also cry out in pain. To offer some comfort to his brother he lifted an arm from his head and squeezed Jamie’s arm. Once the bricks stopped falling, Danny pushed himself off Jamie and looked down to see Jamie biting his lip (and drawing blood), he was also sweating and panting.

“Kid?” questioned Danny sharply, his concern for Jamie hitting him full force.

“Left…leg…broken…” panted Jamie.

“But the beam…” started Danny frowning. He turned and felt bile rise up his throat as his stomach tied in a knot. Bricks had fallen on the beam pushing the left end of it harder onto Jamie’s leg. He turned back to his brother and frowned in concern seeing Jamie trying so hard to not show the pain he was in.

Nodding to himself he squeezed Jamie’s shoulder to ground his brother and once pain filled eyes met his own worried ones he smiled reassuringly and then he began to carefully remove the bricks from on top of the beam. He noticed Jamie sighed in relief as the pressure was eased of his legs, mostly the left one. Danny looked at Jamie’s leg and was glad to see that there was no bone sticking out and the leg was not angled at a wrong angle.

More dust fell causing Danny to worriedly look up, he eyed the door out of the basement, but knew no matter how much he wanted to get out of there. He was not leaving his brother. Jamie however, didn’t seem to be on the same wavelength as him.

“You need to get out of here Danny,” muttered Jamie, also staring at the falling dust.

“Don’t be stupid,” growled Danny.

“Danny” sighed Jamie, “I’m stuck here, but you can get out of here to safety.”

“No” glared Danny, “There’s _no way_ I’m leaving you.”

“But-”

“Don’t” commanded Danny, he balanced on his knees and glared down at Jamie not blinking. “The day you were born I promised to look out for you. So that’s exactly what I’m doing. I’m not leaving and you’re in no position to make me.”

Jamie frowned and then broke eye contact seeing that his brother wasn’t going to do the sensible thing and leave.

* * *

  
So it had been about an hour since Danny and Jamie had fallen to the basement and nothing else had been said since their little argument. Danny had taken to pacing, but never going too far away from his brother. Jamie, now found the pain in his leg almost unbearable, so he had closed his eyes. But feeling unconsciousness clawing at him he tried to push his eyes open again, he couldn’t leave Danny to figure a way out on his own. But the pulsing pain in his leg was getting worse and the blessed nothingness of unconsciousness sounded pleasant. He lost the battle just as Danny turned to check on him.

“Jamie?” Danny asked quietly. His only answer was Jamie’s eyes slipping closed. “Jamie!” He dashed to his brother’s side and silently berated himself for leaving Jamie’s side. He knew if someone was in bad enough pain they could fall unconscious, and being Jamie’s older brother he knew Jamie was in pain, and yet he hadn’t tried to keep Jamie awake and talking.

He squeezed Jamie’s hand, “Kid if you can hear me, squeeze my hand.” Nothing.

With his un-bruised arm he picked up a loose rock and threw it angrily across the floor. Then he marched across to the door and began pulling the bricks away. Ten minutes later the door was unblocked and he threw his weight against it to try and open it. It didn’t move.

“Damnit!” hollered Danny, he kicked and kicked and kicked the door in his anger and desperation for it to open. Jamie needed help and now he had no way of getting it. Looking back at Jamie’s unconscious form he felt more anger well up inside of him and he continued to kick the door.

Suddenly there was a scraping noise on the other side; he hastily backed away until he was stood in front of Jamie.

The scraping got louder and louder, when finally the door was pulled open with a flood of sunlight temporarily blinding Danny. He reopened his eyes to see three firemen entering the basement followed by Renzulli.

Everything was a blur as he was guided out of the building. He knew people were talking to him but he ignored them as his gaze remained fixed on his brother. His brother was loaded onto a stretcher and pushed into the back of an ambulance, an EMT tried to put him in a separate ambulance, but Renzulli ignored the EMT and situated Danny in the seat beside Jamie. Danny leaned over, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder and squeezed Jamie’s hand.

“I’ve got ya kid. It’s okay. You’re safe.”

* * *

  
Two days later the Reagans had gathered for Sunday dinner. Danny had his arm in a sling to allow his bruised shoulder some time to rest and had four days off work. Jamie’s left leg (from his ankle to his knee) was in a cast, his nephews and niece had already signed, with a pair of crutches and six weeks of work. Not to mention he had temporarily moved back in with his father and grandfather.

Frank said Grace that week, thankful for the safe return of his sons. After dinner Danny and Jamie had retreated to the back porch and sat in a comfortable silence. Looking out at the sunset, both thankful to be out of the basement of the trapped building.

Jamie turned to Danny and smiled, “Thanks Danny.”

“For what?” asked Danny confused.

Jamie’s smile widened, “For not leaving me alone down there.”

“Ah kid,” murmured Danny, “I’d never leave you alone in a situation like that. I’ll always be there for you.” He slung his good arm around Jamie’s shoulders and was just glad Jamie was alive. Even if he had a broken leg. It was better than not coming home.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright, I dunno, I just feel like something was missing from this. But that might just be me. Anyway I hope you liked it : )


End file.
